Le vent, mon seul ami
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Songfic de la chanson "Le petit roi" de Jean-Pierre Ferland.
1. Chapitre Unique

Songfic inspiré de la chanson de Jean-Pierre Ferland, **Le petit roi**, repris par le merveilleux Kevin Parent. Le sens de la chanson prend une tout autre forme lorsqu'on jumelle les paroles à un Slash Oneshoot HPDM.. (POV Harry)

* * *

  
  
_**Dans mon âme et dedans ma tête,**_**_  
__Il y avait autrefois_  
_Un petit roi_  
_Qui régnait comme en son royaume_  
_Sur tous mes sujets_  
**  
Mais c'est qu'il me haït celui la! D'autant plus que c'est éphémère! Du moins, un peu. Je n'aime pas être en sa présence, il me repousse toujours. C'est qu'un crétin après tout.

Draco Malfoy ennuyait de nouveau Harry Potter dans la classe de potion. Le blond infligeait des coups de pieds à celui devant lui. Pour une fois que le brun s'assoyait ailleurs que le fond de la classe, il devait choisir le chaudron devant ce minable? Non. J'aurais mieux fait d'être à mon ancienne place après tout.

-_Non mais t'a bientôt fini Malfoy?_ Dit brusquement Harry lorsque son rival lui infligea un autre coup.

-_Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis? T'hallucine Potter! _Sourit le slytherin.

Ce qui amusait plus que d'agacer Harry aux yeux de Malfoy, c'était de le faire croire fou. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir paraître con.

Harry se retourna près de son chaudron. Après tout, peut-être qu'en l'ignorant...

Draco Malfoy. L'homme que Harry détestait le plus au monde, après Voldemort. L'homme qui était aussi secrètement la flamme du brun. Mais comment vivre deux sentiments si inégaux ensemble? C'était impossible! Pourtant, Harry s'était longuement questionner sur la chose et la chose lui explosait au visage. Il l'aimait, qu'il ne le veut ou non. Certain disent qu'on ne devient pas homosexuel par choix, eh bien, Harry n'avait sûrement pas fait exprès cette fois.

Harry n'avait rien contre les gay, ça ne le dérangeait nullement, après tout l'un de ses amis l'était; Seamus et Neville. Quel drôle de couple. M'enfin, Harry s'y était habituer et l'avait accepté bien facilement. Mais seulement, Lui, avec Draco Malfoy? C'était pire encore..

La chose qui dérangeait au plus haut point Harry était que Malfoy pouvait le contrôler sentimentalement. Il était l'évènement qui rendait le brun heureux, malheureux ou colérique. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Harry se sentait malheureux.

Normalement dans les cours de potions, le brun ne faisait qu'observer la chevelure blonde devant lui. Mais aujourd'hui il était derrière lui et l'ennuyait. Oh mais qu'il le haïssait parfois...  
  
---------  
  
_**Beaux et laids**_**_  
__Puis il vint un vent de débauche_  
_Qui faucha le roi_  
_Sous mon toit_  
_Et la fête fut dans ma tête_  
_Comme un champ de bl_  
_Un ciel de mai_**  
  
Le lendemain, Harry croisa son amour secret dans les couloirs.

"Eh merde, voilà, j'vais encore me faire insulter. Autant rien dire pour l'instant"

Pourtant, le jeune blond ne dit rien lorsqu'il aperçu Harry. Il marchait bizarrement, titubant lentement, se faisant rebondire sur les murs de ciment à ses côtés. Il semblait aimer ce mouvement. Bizarre? Non. Effrayant?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

-_Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fou?_ demanda Harry

-_Maahhh Pouutterrrrrr. Gnik gnik gnik. _Répondit son interlocuteur, ricanant.

Le blond avança très lentement vers le survivant, très près. C'était tout juste si leur nez ne se touchais pas. Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il était si près de son amour. Il aurait pu tout simplement approcher ses lèvres et embrasser celle du blond. Quelques instants plus tard, Malfoy lui tira simplement la langue et s'effondra de rire à terre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Malfoy prenait un malin plaisir à rire de lui, pourtant cette fois ses agissements était plutôt idiots. Il ne l'avait même pas insulter, il n'avait agit que comme un enfant de 3 ans. Il lui avait fait une grimace, c'était stupide non?

Était-il saoul? Non, il ne sentait pas l'alcool. Pourquoi ces agissements alors? Peu importe. Harry continua son chemin, laissant Malfoy jucher par terre, riant toujours à gorge déployée.

De retour au dortoir, Ron se dirigea vers Harry.

-_Harry ! Pourquoi t'étais pas là? Tu te rappelle pas, on devait aller voir le professeur d'avance avec Hermy!_

"Mah.. Jamais le droit d'être seul.." Pourtant Harry savait qu'il leur avait donné sa parole. C'était ce stupide Malfoy qui l'avait retardé après tout.

-_Excusez-moi, j'ai eu quelques.. Contretemps._ Sourit Harry.

-_Alors, on y va?_ Demanda Hermione qui venait de descendre de son dortoir.

Le trio sorti de leur salle commune et se dirigea vers leur cours de potions.

"Beurk, un cours avec les Slytherins et Rebeurk, Snape."

Les trois amis accédèrent rapidement au cachot ou leur cours se donnaient. Hermione poussa la porte, entra la première suivit des deux autres.

-_Professeur Snape? _Demanda la jeune dame.

-_Memgmgmhhfff.. Tiens, Pouuutteuuurr._ Ricana une voix dans les estrades.

Harry se retourna, Draco Malfoy était assit dans les estrades, délirant toujours autant que dans le couloir.

-_Meh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend_ ? Demanda précipitamment la brune. _Malfoy, tait toi un peu. T'a vu le professeur Snape? _

-_Gnik gnik, Snâââpeuh ? __Ch'est quiiiiii?_

-_Ça va Malfoy?_ Demanda brusquement Harry.

Il était inquiet de l'intelligence du blond. Était-il devenu fou?

Harry monta les marches qui le séparaient du blond et secoua l'épaule de celui-ci. Le blond le regarda un instant, effrayé, puis il tomba dans les marches, se fracassant le crâne plusieurs fois.

---------  
  
_**Et je ne vois plus la vie de la même manière**_**_  
__Et je ne vois plus le temps me presser comme avant_  
_Hé, boule de gomme! S'rais-tu dev'nu un homme?_  
_Hé, boule de gomme! S'rais-tu dev'nu un homme?_**

Harry était installer aux côtés d'un blessé à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme meurtri était étendu sur un grand lit blanc, ses cheveux blonds dévalent l'oreiller qui le supportait. Ses jolis yeux bleus étaient fermés.

Harry laissa couler une larme. C'était peut-être de sa faute si Draco était ainsi? C'était lui qui l'avait brassé, non? Il était peut-être déjà un peu légume, mais c'était pas à se point.

Harry essuya lentement la larme qui fuyait sur sa joue. Il n'aimait pas pleurer lorsqu'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un, mais cette fois, la seule personne présente était inconsciente. Il ne pouvait pas le voir ni l'entendre de toute façon.

-_Draco.._ Murmura Harry. _Réveilles-toi. S'il te plait_..

Ça faisait déjà près d'une semaine que le blond était étendu sur le lit et il n'avait encore montré aucun signe de vie. Il n'y avait qu'un pouls régulier. Harry savait très bien qu'on puisse vivre physiquement sans l'être mentalement. Il craignait que ce soit le cas de son amour pour toujours. Comme il allait s'en vouloir!

Son temps lui pressait tellement. Plus il restait immobile, plus il risquait de rester ainsi pour toujours.

-_Draco.. Je m'excuse de t'avoir bousculer. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait tomber.._

Plus Harry y pensait, plus il était persuader que c'était lui qui avait poussé le blond dans les marches. Après tout, pourquoi Malfoy aurait eu ce regard effrayé lorsqu'il l'avait touché? Il l'avait pressenti. Seulement, il avait été trop légume afin de se défendre. C'était donc de sa faute.

Pourtant.. Hermione et Ron avait assisté à sa chute. Ils lui avait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas poussé. Il n'avait que tombé, subitement, comme s'il avait perdu connaissance.

Harry versa de nouveau une larme. Il pris la main du blesser et la serra un peu.

-_Oh Draco.. Je.. Je t'aime, tu sais.. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça.._

-_Monsieur Potter, les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Veuillez partir_. Dit subitement Madame Pomfrey qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry se retourna précipitamment. L'avait-elle entendu? Apparemment pas, puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit. Il se releva donc et marcha péniblement jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna et se dit à lui-même

" Je reviendrai Draco. À tous les jours s'il le faut.. Je veux te voir sourire.. Je veux te voir rire. Je veux te voir.." Harry renifla " Je veux te voir, me haïr, si tel est ton désir.."  
  
---------  
  
**_Comme un loup qui viendrait au monde_****_  
_****Une deuxième fois**  
**Dans la peau d'un chat,**  
**Je me sens comme une fontaine**  
**Après un long hiver**

-_Harry! J'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure que Malfoy c'était réveiller!_ Dit Hermione dans la grande salle.

Harry relâcha la pomme qu'il dégustait et observa un moment la brune devant lui. Il était donc revenu à lui?

-_Depuis quand Hermy?_

_-Sais pas, depuis ce matin je crois_.

-_D'accord.. Je.. Je vais y aller, d'accord_?

-_Bien Harry._ Dit une voix à ses côtés. _Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne l'as pas poussé.. On t'a vu moi et Hermione. _

Si seulement Ron disait vrai.

Harry se releva de son siège et quitta la salle. Il se dirigea au pas de course vers l'infirmerie. Il allait enfin savoir si c'était lui qui lui avait causé cette chute. Mieux encore, Harry c'était jurer de dire au blond qu'il l'aimait bien, malgré leur haine respective. Il n'allait pas le refuser après tout? Bah.. Sûrement si c'est lui qui l'a poussé, mais il est venu si souvent le visiter...

-_Madame Pomfrey, je peux entrer ? _Demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière.

-_C'est comme vous voulez monsieur Potter, mais faites gaffe, il est encore un peu sonner._

-_Bien._

Harry sourit. Il allait le voir, Draco Malfoy, réveiller! Ça faisait si longtemps que Harry n'avait pas vu ses si beaux yeux. C'est fou ce qu'une paire de yeux peut vous manquer lorsque vous les aimer réellement..

Malfoy était toujours allonger sur son lit lorsque Harry entra, suivit de l'infirmière. Lorsque le blesser remarqua Harry, ses yeux s'exorbitant.

-_Mais, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici, Lui?_ Hurla le bless

-_Euh.. Je suis juste venu te visiter..._

_-Et pourquoi, Potter ?!_

-_Je.. Je peux te demander un truc Malfoy?_ Dit péniblement Harry. Il ne voulait pas être dur avec Draco, il ne le pouvait pas. Après tout, il l'aimait bien..

-_Allez donc qu'on en finisse._

Harry regarda l'infirmière un instant. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était de trop, elle parti de la salle, marmonnant qu'elle ne faisait que son boulot.

Harry regarda un instant Malfoy. Qu'il était beau lorsqu'il était réveiller. Ses jolis cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques yeux, ses lèvres, oh combien convoité. Il devait goûter si bon..

-_Est-ce que tu te rappelles de .. Ta chute?_ Tenta Harry.

-_M'oui, je crois enfin. Tu vois, c'est que j'avais pris certaine substance_.. ricana le blond

Des substances? Malfoy se droguait? Ça expliquait du moins ses agissements.

-_Tu.. Tu prends de la drogue?_

-_Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Potter? J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie !_

-_T'a raison. Tu.. Tu te rappelle si je.. Lorsque t'es tomber?_

-_Si tu m'a poussé?_ Draco ricana un instant. _Mais voyons, Saint-Potter qui pousserais quelqu'un? Réfléchi un instant idiot, j'ai tout simplement fait une surdose. Je m'étais repiqué avant de venir au cours de potion et mon système ne l'a pas accepté. T'es heureux la ? Saint-Potter n'a pas souillé sa réputation!_

Harry soupira. Du moins, c'était déjà ça. Il ne l'avait pas blessé.

-_Ah oui, et au fait. _Continua le blond._ Je sais pas si tu le savais, Potter, mais lorsqu'on est dans un semi-coma, on entend très bien._

Le sang de Harry se figea. Que voulait-il dire? Il était venu le voir tous les soirs oui, mais que lui avait-il dit de marquant? Qu'il avait peur de lui avoir fait mal? Oui il se rappelait de ce moment.. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien puis lui dire d'autre?

-_C'est pas réciproque. Potter. Tiens-toi loin de moi._

Réciproque? Merde. Si c'était bel et bien la réponse à ce quoi Harry venait de penser, il allait s'effondrer. Non, pas vrai? Tu m'aime Draco, dis moi le, aller!

_-..Meh__?_ tent Harry. Il était au bord des larmes, mais ne voulait le montrer

-_Je t'aime pas, idiot. Je te haïs!_

Le monde autour de Harry sembla un instant s'effondrer. Il l'haïssait? Il le savait déjà. Mais il ne l'aimait pas? C'était si.. Dur à encaisser. C'était pire que n'importe quelle autre insulte. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Il aurait voulu ne jamais exister. Draco Malfoy, son amour secret depuis bon nombre d'année ne l'aimait pas. Il venait de lui dire

Harry se retourna et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, ne rajoutant point de mot. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien, le seul endroit ou il était seul. La tour d'observation. Il monta lentement les escaliers et s'assit dans un coin, versant des larmes chaudes qui le brûlèrent.  
  
---------  
  
**_Et j'en ai l'air_****_  
_****J'ai laissé ma fenêtre ouverte**  
**À sa pleine grandeur**  
**Et je n'ai pas eu peur**  
**Dans mon âme et dedans ma tête,**  
**Il y avait autrefois**  
**Un autre que moi**  
  
Harry se releva péniblement du plancher. Il ne devait pas rester ainsi longtemps, il n'y avait pas de cours, mais au cas ou..

Le brun se rapprocha dangereusement d'un côté et s'accota doucement à l'une des poutres retenant le mini-toit. Il était bien, le vent le cajolant doucement. C'était son guérisseur, celui qui l'écoutait. Le vent. Quel ami.. Il ne disait point de mot, il ne faisait que l'écouter et le consoler.

Harry baissa les yeux. La terre. La terre meurtrie. Harry n'avait aucunement idée de se jeter du haut de la tour, il tenait à la vie. Du moins, il y avait toujours un lien envers lui et le monde. Ses amis. Quels amis? Ron et Hermione? Toujours ensemble, l'oubliant souvent. Hagrid? Un peu trop occupé dans sa cabane avec Madame Maxim. Sirus? Lupin?.. Draco?

"Merde Harry.. As-tu réellement des amis?"

Il sanglota lentement. Non? Il n'avait pas d'amis? C'était pas possible. Comment un homme peut-il passer sept ans dans une école sans avoir aucun amis? Sans aucun amour? C'était impossible. Pourquoi alors Harry-il était toujours là? Pourquoi vivait-il toujours?

Harry respira un grand coup. Vent..

"Vent. Mon ami vent.. Je t'aime bien toi.. Tu es le seul qui peut me comprendre.. T'es entourer de gens, sans vraiment être avec eux. Tu ne fais que les fuirent. Comme moi. Tu caresses et aide tout le monde, mais lorsque toi tu aurais besoin d'aide, personne ne peux t'aider. Puisque tu es incapable de leur expliquer comment t'aider. Tu n'existe pas réellement Vent. Tu n'es qu'oxygène et autre truc. Moi je ne suis qu'un corps inutile..."

Harry regarda de nouveau la terre. Non. Pas question de sauter. Malgré ses ennuis, il n'était que dans une passe triste après tout. Il avait vaincu pire..  
  
---------

_**Je ne fais plus l'amour de la même manière**_**_  
__Et je ne sens plus ma peau me peser comme avant_  
_Hé, boule de gomme! S'rais-tu dev'nu un homme?_  
_Hé, boule de gomme! S'rais-tu dev'nu un homme?_**

-_Non. Pas question, je ne veux pas mourir._

Harry recula d'un pas. Il ne devait plus rester près du vide. Il allait sauter, il le savait. Bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, la terre l'attirait terriblement.

La terre. Il voulait de nouveau la voir. Une dernière fois, pas pour sauter. Juste.. Pour être ami avec? Comme il avait fait avec le vent. Son confident le vent.

Harry posa un pied à l'extrémité de la tour et regarda au sol.

-_Bonjour Terre. M'aimerais-tu, toi?_

Harry se pencha un peu plus, afin de contempler le sol. Il n'était pas si mal, ce sol après tout. Peut-être était-il ami avec le vent? Du haut de la tour, Harry pouvais voir le drapeau anglais virevolt près de lui, qu'à 5 ou 6 mètres ainsi que les rochers plus bas.

Quelques petites roches dégringolèrent jusqu'au bas.

-_Mais de où venez-vous, roches?_

Puis soudain, Harry comprit. L'endroit ou son pied était poser commençait à s'effondrer et il apportait sa jambe dans sa chute. Le pied du brun sur la tour perdit l'équilibre et Harry tomba.

-_NONN!_ Hurla Harry.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui! Il ne voulait pas mourir tel un lâche, il voulait mourir pour une bonne cause. Des larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux du brun.

Harry dévalait toujours le vide. Le drapeau! Il l'avait vu du haut, non? Il devait en être proche maintenant. Puis, comme pour justifier sa pensée, il le vit et s'y agrippa.

Voilà, il était sauver, par un drapeau. Son ami le vent ne l'avait pas secouru? Peut-être la Terre lui avait demandé de le laisser venir la visiter? Une chance que ce drapeau se trouvait là. Il adora un instant le royaume-unis et son drapeau.

Ses mains étaient accrocher au tissu mou du drapeau. Allait-il rester ainsi longtemps? Les jambes pendant dans le vide ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va le remarquer un jour?

Son corps était si léger. Le vent le berçait doucement.

-_Je veux pas mourir.._ Murmura doucement Harry, larmoyant.

C'était un fait, il n'avait pas voulu tomber. Il n'avait maintenant qu'à attendre du secours. Est-ce qu'il en aurait? Harry n'en avait aucune idée..

---------  
  
**_Tu diras aux copains du coin_****_  
_****Que je n'reviendrai plus,**  
**Mais n'en dis pas plus**  
**Ne dis rien à Marie-Hélène,**  
**Donne-lui mon chat:**  
**Elle me comprendra**  
**J'ai laissé mon jeu d'aquarelles**  
**Sous le banc de bois**  
**C'est pour toi**

Les doigts toujours cramponner au drapeau, Harry sanglotait.

Ça faisait déjà près d'une demi-heure qu'il était ainsi et personne ne l'avait vu. Le brun avait entendu la cloche sonner et se doutait bien que tous les élèves et professeurs étaient en cours. Qui l'aurait vu de toute façon? Autant faire ses adieux maintenant..

-_Ron.._ Murmura Harry. _Ron.. T'a été mon premier "ami". Tu m'a accepté même si j'était Harry Potter, le garçon à la cicatrice. Tu ne m'a pas aimé parce que j'était célèbre.. Et je t'en remercie.. Je.. Je vais m'ennuyer de toi Ron Weasley.._

Harry sanglota. Après tout, pourquoi se retenir? Personne ne l'entendait, personne ne le voyait.

-_Hermione.. Je.. Je t'aime bien tu sais.. Seulement, je n'ai pas voulu blesser Ron. Il t'aime depuis la première.. Fait bien attention à lui. Continue tes longues recherches, tu termineras bien loin, j'en suis persuadé.._

Ses doigts glissaient un peu du drapeau. Merde! Si personne n'arrivait d'ici cinq ou six minutes, il allait tomber sur les rochers!

-_Seamus et Neville.. Longue vie à vous deux.. Sirius et Lupin.. Même chose.. Je t'aime parrain.._

Les doigts de Harry se cramponnèrent de plus belles. Il ne se retenait que par quelques centimètres de drapeau maintenant.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du brun. Il allait y rester. Il n'y avait personne pour le sauver.

-_Draco.. Je.. Je t'aime, que toi tu m'aime ou non. Tu m'a fait mal tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'a refusé, mais j'aurais du m'en douter. Après tout, on est rival. Adios Malfoy._

Harry pris un dernier souffle et lâcha lui-même le drapeau avant que ce dernier ne le laisse tomber  
  
---------  
  
**_Dans mon âme et dedans ma tête,_****_  
_****Il y avait autrefois**  
**Comme un petit roi**  
**Hé, boule de gomme! S'rais-tu dev'nu un homme?**

" Je t'ai aimé Draco, mais tu m'a mené à ma perte sans le vouloir. Je suis montrer à la tour puisque je versait des larmes à propos de toi. J'ai déliré, la terre m'a appelé. Je suis tombé. Et je vais mourir sur ma nouvelle ami Terre. "

C'était magnifique, ce moment. Harry ferma les yeux. Il était bercer par le vent. Doucement. Le vent lui sifflait à l'oreille, le chatouillant. Qu'il aimait ce copain! Il serait resté ainsi tellement longtemps ainsi. Il ne voulait plus que rien n'arrive, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'il tombe pour toujours. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son ami le vent était-la. Il le regardait. "Adieu ami!"

Puis, rien. Harry senti une vive douleur tant à la tête qu'au dos, au bras et aux jambes. Il sentait les roches le trancher et le transpercer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un dernier soupir.

Il était mort, sur les rochers, sans trop le vouloir. Les gens croiront-il qu'il était mort en trébuchant, ou à cause de son mal d'amour? Peu importait, Il pourrait maintenant pleurer toutes les larmes de son âme à jamais au paradis...

**Fin.**

****

Et puis, pas trop mal j'espère comme Oneshoot? J'avoue que je suis un peu meurtière depuis un moment. Pas trop triste du tragique sort de Harry? M'enfin, Reviewer moi si bon vous semble, je vous répondrai ici :)


	2. Réponses aux Reviews

**Réponses des Reviews.**

**Evll-aNGel666** Rôôw, tu ne m'en veux pas trop dit? Ce n'était pas mon intention de te peiné ;) Ta "nouvelle" fin je l'ai trouve très bien, sauf que, c'est un peu prévu non? C'est ce à quoi les gens vont s'attendre en lisant mon oneshoot, c'est toujours mieux de surprendre =P Merci beaucoup pour ton review :)

**Arch-nemesis's** Merci pour ton review ! T'es gentil(le) avec tes compliments ;) Je vais essayer d'en faire un autre, aussitôt que j'aurai le temps. Mais surtout aussitôt que je trouverai une chanson digne d'être écrite

**Colonel Beta** Merci pour ton review :) En fait, Harry n'a rien fait pour être rejeter ainsi, il a simplement divagué dans son esprit. Comment se sent-on lorsqu'on est le seul à n'avoir personne à faire vraiment confiance, à aimer? Malheureux, c'est sur.. Mais lorsque la personne que vous penser aimer vous repousse.. Piouf, ça doit pas être très facile non plus:/ Au plaisir de te revoir « reviewer » d'autre fic à moi


End file.
